


Blinded (Freddie x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You're in love and blinded by it completely, drowned with infatuation. And Freddie Jackson was to blame.





	Blinded (Freddie x Reader)

"You've changed Y/N" 

With the fork still in your mouth, you didn't like what you just heard, and it was clearly displayed in your face.

"If you have something to say, just say it Sarah" you snapped, slamming your fork on the table, "Wha' is it?"   
Sarah, your best friend, ever since high school, looked down at her spaghetti nervously.   
"Come on Sarah..wha' is it?" you repeated , "Is it about Freddie?"

Looking up, she didn't hesitate to give you a sharp look. You knew something grave will come out of her mouth. With a heavy sigh, she spoke:   
"Yes...it is about Freddie"   
You scoffed, hastily sipping on some red wine, for you were certain you will not like what was about to come next. Sarah shook her head.   
"Y/N...I've been ignoring this for too long, and I can't do it anymore. As your closest friend...Y/N..look at me! " she exaggerated the moment you averted your eyes away, "...as your _friend_ , I can't just sit here and do nothin'. Freddie is not a good man fo' you"   
You groaned in frustration, "Then who is a good man for me ? A _saint_?" You asked, your voice rich with anger.  
"Quiet!" Sarah hissed at you, feeling the looks of the nearby customers on the both of you. Therefore, silence was maintained for a solid half minute, until Sarah spoke up once again.   
"All I'm saying is..." she continued in a hushed tone, "given the man is Freddie Jackson...you're this close to getting in trouble...getting your _heart_ broken. You know what kind of man he is...Y/N! He-"

You managed to drown out Sarah's rambles as your eyes were glued on to table a few feet in front of you, specifically that one chair in the corner. All the sounds in the pub faded slowly as you stared fondly at that empty table and chair. It wasn't two weeks ago that you laid eyes on him for the very first time. Two weeks ago since a part of you was finally opened up. All cause you met Freddie Jackson.

 _ **~(Two weeks ago) ~**_  
Head tilted, you managed to run your red manicured fingers through your hair. Doing it all so slowly, all the while your eyes kept focus on him. And he certainly returned the favor from across the pub. Your expression softened, displaying pleasure as the fingertips touched your scalp, later descending downwards through your locks once more, suppressing the urge to smile, but finally did upon the glimpse of his very own naughty one. Even the distance did not stop the simplest action as his wink from making you chuckle softly, and biting your lower lip.

"What? What's funny?"   
You realized Gary, Sarah and her boyfriend Peter, were all staring at you. Clearing your throat you said, "Nothing..." you smiled, pressing your lips together in embarrassment, as the rest of them continued on with their conversation. It was Friday, and Sarah had set you up on a blind date with Gary, one of her coworkers, whom she reckoned would be a 'good match' for you. Even if Gary was a good lad, you two didn't exactly click. Polite exchanges and awkward glances filled the evening, and thanks to Sarah and Peter's series of anecdotes, you managed to escape from any form of conversation with the poor man. Thanks to Sarah and Peter, your attention was caught elsewhere, far away from your table.

His eyes were seductive, not to mention his lips. Kissable was what you wished you could describe them as. And you hoped you could confirm your suspicions somehow. Though no words were exchanged from a distance, he still managed to be the most interesting segment in the evening for you. Little did everyone know of the silent yet intense flirting both of you have engaged in. You were enamored by the way puffs and rings of smoke exited his perfect lips, his eyes never leaving yours. Sipping your pint of beer, you pressed your frustrations further down. You wished for an escape. He seemed to be the escape. The perfect escape.

"We should play a game!"   
The trio suddenly grew silent by your voice.  
"Dare me to do something..." you spoke out confidently with smile, "Come on! I dare all of you" your voice filled with playfulness. Suddenly your demure nature has left you, leaving your friends lost for words. Sarah watched you with furrowed brows, trying to read your change.   
"Alright then..." Sarah finally spoke out:   
"I dare you...to go sit on the lap... of the fittest man you see in this pub"   
Your eyebrows were raised in fascination. Gary however looked concerned.   
"Sarah...What are you going on about?" He asked. She merely shook her head with laughter.   
"Don't worry Gary, I was just pulling her leg. This is Y/N! She would _never_ do that kind of thing-"  
"Oh...you think that I won't?" Your eyebrows were still raised as you looked at her. Finishing your pint of larger, you got up instantly. Your head felt lighter as you squeezed your way out the table,   
"Try and stop me!"

Walking away confidently as your hips swayed from side to side, the alcohol fueled you up with courage as the distance between you and _him_ got smaller. The more steps you took, the shorter the party dress appeared to look, as it rode up your thighs. Loud chatter of the group of men at his table, was interrupted the moment your buttocks flopped on his lap.

"Hello" you said, softly and seductively. You were surprised of your own behavior, but it seemed to have come out so naturally. The man flashed a big smile.   
"Well...'ello love"   
You body vibrated by the sound of his voice, for it sounded better than you imagined. Leaning over, you rested your body against his chest.

"Ah...Where have _you_ been all my life?" He asked, watching you finger his gold chain with fascination.   
"Probably somewhere you didn't look enough" you replied in kind, gaze shooting right up at his own. He chuckled, and you joined in.   
Clearing his throat, a younger man who sat next to him slowly stood up.   
"Um...Lads..let's give ol' Freddie some privacy yeah?" He said, inaudibly motioning them, "Off you go...that other table is free yeah?"   
"Yes, Jimmy!"   
You watched Jimmy usher the others away, leaving the two of you alone at last.   
"So..." your playful tone remained unchanged, "Your name is Freddie?  
"That's right love..." he watched you with much focus, "...you like it?

"Yeah...I do" you replied, running your fingers on your lips whilst you pondered, " I think it's a nice name. It's very comfortable...but also very _exciting_ to say..." he certainly enjoyed watching you explain it all with a hint of matter-of-factness, "Freddie..." you said, your eyes marveling at the sight, "Freddie..." you repeated, enunciating it using your whole mouth. Lips centimeters from his ear, "Freddie..." you whispered.   
Tossing his cigarette, Freddie's hands were quick to react to your indirect teases, with one wrapped around your waist, while the other resting on your inner thigh. And you were generous enough to respond with soft yet emotive moans, as his fingers encircled the exposed skin it came into contact with.   
"You know..." he grunted, urging you to look back at him, "...nothing brings me pleasure than to hear my name coming out that _pretty little mouth_ of yours"   
"Oh...you do?"   
"Yeah..." his voice grew deep, "But it would be fuckin' pity if I don't know yours eh?"   
Point made.   
"It's Y/N" you replied, biting your lip with a smile. Excitement rushed over you as you felt his hand slowly travel upwards, making small stops, as if he wanted to inspect your level of sensitivity at every inch of your thighs.   
"Ah...Y/N...I-"  
"Show's over boys! Freddie Jackson...you twat!"   
You looked over to see a group of burly men approach the tables, some were armed and certainly looking dangerous. Jimmy and the others stood up in a flash. You felt the atmosphere grow hostile, even the other customers began to grow uncomfortable. Well of course, you thought. You were sitting on the lap of a gangster. It all made sense now.   
"Ma'am...It's probably best if you go home now with your friends" Jimmy said in a polite tone, looking over at you. Freddie however, seemed to have forgotten about you, as he gave the intruders a murderous stare.   
Nervously, you got up, feeling his his grip loosen off you as you quickly walked off over to Sarah and the company, almost stumbling in your heels as your heart kept beating out your chest.  
"Y/N...Oh my god!"   
"Y/N..."

 _ **~(Present)~**_  
"Y/N!" Sarah's voice brought you back to earth, and she did not sound happy.   
"Were you even _listening_ to me?"   
You exhaled through gritted teeth, for her words felt like nails digging into your skull. You were simply fed up.   
"Y/N...were-"  
"FINE FINE I get it...For fuck's sakes! Could you just leave me be?" You finally broke, standing up as you rummaged through your handbag, pulling out some money.   
"PLEASE ..." you slammed them hard on the table, "JUST STOP IT!"   
Your voice booming all over the room, everyone turned to witness the terrible turn of events as you stormed out the building, leaving Sarah wide eyed, embarrassed and speechless. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your heels clicked as you walked in a fast pace. Furious with Sarah, you wanted to wipe out all the horrid things she said out of your mind. Exhaling deeply, you continued walking. But suddenly, you halted, turning back in an instant. For a moment you were quite certain you were being watched. Standing there for a mere minute, you waited until you felt safe enough to start walking again. The mind raced for something pleasant to dwell in, and it didn't hesitate to recall the events that took place later that evening when you first met him.

 _ **~(Two weeks ago, later that night)~**_  
Refreshed after a hot shower, you felt sobered up as you opened the refrigerator. Gulping in some cool water from the bottle, you wiped your mouth afterwards, still in disbelief of what happened that night at the pub. As you leaned against the pantry, you could not stop recalling your exciting encounter with Freddie. Regardless of all what happened afterwards, the memory with him was what you longed to remember that night. It was exciting, yes. But why did you still feel empty and unfulfilled? Why did a part of you craved for something more with this charming Gangster?

Stretching in your strappy nightdress, you were on your way to the bedroom when suddenly you heard a knock on the door followed by a ring of the bell. It was quite late, suddenly a nervous feeling creeped in you. Looking through the peep hole, you gasped. For a second you couldn't breath.   
"Oh my god" you whispered, opening the door to find Freddie Jackson standing there. You wished you were dressed up enough to welcome him, instead in your nightdress, loose hair with no makeup on.   
"Sorry about earlier but..." he said, "... _that_ was too fuckin' short, innit love?"   
His voice refreshed your mind and body with the power he had over you for those few minutes at the pub. At that point, your need to be fulfilled grew even stronger.   
With your mere nod, you permitted him to swoop in, his hungry lips on yours, eliciting more moans off you with kisses. Closing the door behind you, his lips remained on yours as he pressed you against the wooden door, pillowy lips smothering you with softness and fueling your cravings. It was nothing sweet, and you didn't care for sweet. Passion from the start was surprisingly enjoyable, injecting your senses with a whole new level of intoxication. As his curious hands traveled all over your frame, you knew you were falling in love with Freddie. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _ **~(Two weeks Later, Present)~**_  
Taking off your jacket, you entered the flat, casually pulling your dark green fitted turtleneck sweater up, unhooking and thus breaking the constraints of your brassier from your frame. You tossed the undergarment away, finally feeling comfort the moment the soft sweater came into direct contact with your breasts.   
Rubbing your temples, you shook yourself off from your heels, moving over to the sink where you had left some unwashed dishes.

You've never experienced love, the way you had it with Freddie. It was just two weeks ago that he claimed ownership to your lips and body on the same night, whilst stealing your heart effortlessly. Never in your whole existence did you imagine all this with a gangster from East End. For two whole weeks, you tasted the romance you once read about in novels. He turned you hopelessly romantic, and it showed.

You've never experienced the sense of longing, the sense of craving as you did with Freddie. Every waking moment without him felt meaningless and you'd always be restless until you were able to lay eyes on him. You'd even feel compelled to step out on some days, finding pathetic excuses to go over to his neighborhood, hoping to find him there, whenever he wont have the time to see you. It came to the point where you lost your sense of shame and even come across Jimmy by accident. You'd make friendly conversation, making a smooth escape afterwards, hoping he won't notice your growing infatuation with his cousin.

You've never experienced jealousy as you did with Freddie. Fists of yours would clench in frustration whenever you'd be told what a charmer your boyfriend was, how he was known to have a string of women around. The thought of him with another woman was strong enough to drive you into depths of self doubt and self consciousness. You'd end up staring at yourself in the mirror, wondering whether you were more beautiful than all of those wretched women rumored. Sometimes you'd like to think, regardless of what everyone might dare say, you'd always be at the top in the list, you'd be his absolute favorite. Thoughts such as those eased you and prevented you from insanity, causing a scene out of nowhere at an unrelated occasion whilst pulling your own hair out. This man managed to bring out a different side to you out in the open.

Love can have the most incredible impact on a person, and you fully experienced it a week ago. You remembered how surprisingly calm you were when you found him standing by your door one night, with a shocking number of blood stains all over him. And the only concern you had, was to get rid of those horrid stains. The fact he ended up at yours at a crucial time such as this, moved you.

Love can make you overlook so many things, blinding you to the fact he might have come back after a possible heist or murder, hiding out at your flat. Love can make you disregard all that completely, prioritizing his safety and his well being, and how you'd allow the simple act of cleaning the stains in the bathroom proceed to the both of you defiling your bathtub with passion. The sheer image of bloody soap water splashing whilst your naked bodies writhed against each other still remained fresh in your memory.

Sighing, the tap water kept running as you continued to wash the dishes, until you were startled by the sudden ring of the phone. Picking it up, you placed it in between your ear and shoulder as you kept cleaning the plates with water.   
"Hello!"  
 _"Well 'ello love"_  
Throwing your head back in sheer happiness, you let out a sigh of relief.   
"Freddie babe..." you purred,   
" _Ah fuck, you sound so fuckin sexy Y/N_..." he chuckled, _"What are you doing?"_   
"Doing some dishes..." you replied, finally closing the tap, "But I wish you were doing _me_ instead..." you did not care about the corny lines that came out of your lips.   
_"Fuuckin' Hell.."_  
"Oh Freddie..." your thighs rubbing against each other, you hand dipped in your tartan checkered pleated skirt, feeling yourself further, "I miss you so bad.."   
You began to worry when there was silence on the other side of the call for a few seconds, "I really miss you..." you repeated in desperation.   
" Who fuckin' told you, you could do _that_ without me?"   
A gasp escaped your lips, as you felt Freddie's hand rest on your waist. Standing behind, he certainly surprised you. You chuckled, leaning your head back to feel his forehead. You certainly didn't mind that he seemed to have a spare key to your place. In fact, you loved it. His clothed erection pressed against your buttocks, distracted you enough for him to dip one hand inside your skirt, allowing your hand to rest on his as skimmed through to tease your heat, while the other slithered under your sweater, traveling upwards. The soft material of your sweater was comfortable, you admit, but it was nowhere near comparison in stimulation and pleasure, when his palm rested on your right breast, with his finger rolling and pinching the hardened nipple.   
" You've no fuckin' idea how much I missed _you_ " He growled, sending shivers which resulted in more heat between your thighs. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You suppressed your whimpers when you felt Freddie's teeth sink into your shoulder. Biting you, he proudly left a trail of hickeys on your back whilst he slowly moved inside you. Body pressed against the cooling glass of the window, you gazed out the neighborhood, simultaneously relishing the kisses Freddie managed to place on the back of your neck, licking every inch afterwards.   
You suddenly felt his thrusts slow down, yet his grip on you grew tighter. Cupping your breasts, his lips moved over to your ear, biting the earlobe whilst pushing in to you.   
"I know Y/N" he purred, you felt that emphasized thrust afterwards.   
"What?"  
"I _know.._ " He repeated, another thrust, " Jimmy told me..." glueing his torso against your back, "How you'd come around looking for me..." he continued, " _...almost...every...day"_ your mouth parted in ecstasy as he thrusted inside you after every single word, "You want me so _fuckin_ ' bad, do ya?"  
"Yes!" You confessed, balancing yourself with your hands resting against the window panel.   
"How much do you want me?"   
"I want you so...much..." you cried out, " I wish you were inside of me _every moment_...you're driving me crazy Freddie!" There it all was, you were putty in his hands , so it was inevitable. Freddie chuckled with pride.   
"But...do ya wanna know a secret Y/N?"   
You nodded in desperation as he leaned in closer. 

" I can't leave you out of my _bloody_ sight either..." he whispered.   
Your eyes widened with surprise. You couldn't believe what you just heard.   
"Freddie I-"  
"I _fuckin'_ can't stop thinkin' about you" he groaned, licking your jawline, "Why do you think you always meet Jimmy by accident? Why did you think you were being watched tonight?"   
Somehow, you felt as you were being fed with nothing but pleasure inducing words.   
"Fuck...If I can have you wrapped around me the whole _fuckin' day_ everyday, I would , love ...I really would" He said, his movement regaining speed.   
"Oh Freddie..." you moaned, as you felt him tug your head back with a firm grip on your hair.   
"The fact that you want me as much as I want you, makes me _so... fuckin'... hard..._ " he continued, proceeding to declare those words you've longed to hear always, preparing to send you far off to the clouds.   
"Cause _you...are...mine!_ " 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Running over to the phone in tipped toes, you silenced the loud rings the moment you picked it up.   
"Hello?"   
_"Y/N! Oh thank goodness"_ Sarah's relived voice filled your ears, _"I was so worried about you...since you left..."_  
"Sarah...I'm fine" you assured her, "Don't worry about me"   
She sighed, _"I just didn't like the way our conversation ended tonight"_ you leaned against the wall as you listened, fingers playing with the silk bathrobe that was wrapped around you, _"I know you didn't like to hear what I had to say tonight, but...at least I hope you'd consider."_ She continued, _"I hope you can think about it. Think about who's best for you"_  
"I know...Thank you Sarah..." you replied, lips pressed with guilt as you heard movement in the bathroom, "Goodnight" you said.   
You hung up the phone slowly. Feeling his hungry eyes washing over, you looked up to find Freddie standing by the bathroom, still naked.  
"That tub of yours..." he said, "... been too _fuckin'_ long since we made good use of that eh?" He chuckled, flashing his signature grin.   
Not a single moment passed by when his existence did not affect your body and soul. As you stood there breathless, you smiled whilst nodding. Walking towards him, you presented a visual treat by undoing the knot, conveniently dropping the bathrobe to the floor, freeing you from all forms of clothing and any form of inhibition.

I'm sorry Sarah, you thought. Cause you knew you just couldn't let him go.

 


End file.
